


Hero

by orphan_account



Series: Untitled [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Father/Daughter Relationship, Established Mycroft Holmes/John Watson, F/M, John Watson is a dirty dirty man, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mycroft Holmes is a dirty dirty man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Relationships, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You give John the hero's welcome home he's always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on where you are in the world, the age of consent varies considerably.
> 
> According to laws in England and Wales, the age of consent is 16, but if the person is a student of the older person it becomes 18.
> 
> I have labeled this story with an underage warning as a precautionary measure. How old someone thinks this character could be will be left entirely in reader's imagination.
> 
> Please read the tags for warnings.
> 
> This has neither been brit-picked or beta'd.

"Daddy said you served in the military. Is that true?"

 

John folded down his newspaper and looked up at you with a curious look on his face.

 

"Yes. Yes I did. I was an army doctor." he answered you cautiously.

 

"Then, you must be some sort of hero, huh?"

 

"I suppose so."

 

"I bet you were really brave. I've read all about the war in Afghanistan in school and saw reports on the news. Daddy also said you were shot. Where were you shot?"

 

"My left shoulder." John said as he ghosts his hand over the location of the wound.

 

"Oh wow. That must have been awful for you." You pause and hesitantly asked, "May I see it?"

 

"Uhhh.. I don't know. I don't think your dad would like me doing that."

 

"Oh." you say dejectedly. "Well, forget it then. Sorry I asked." You start to turn away from him, but his hand catches your wrist, stopping you.

 

"Wait. I'm sorry." John then starts to remove his jumper, pulling up and over his head. He then unbuttons his shirt carefully, slips it off of his shoulders, and slides his arms out of the sleeves.

 

Your eyes focus on the sunburst-shaped scar on his shoulder. You tentatively reach out to touch it, but seeing John flinch slightly causes you to step back slightly.

 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

 

"It's all right. Come here." John's hand reaches out for yours. He then gently places your hand on top of his scar.

 

It's like nothing you've ever felt before. You start to trace every bump and divot with your fingertips.

 

"Does it still hurt? It looks like it would still hurt."

 

"Sometimes when the temperature drops, it'll become stiff and difficult to move. It's just a dull ache sort of feeling on most days."

 

You then lean forward and place a soft kiss at the center of the scar, your lips lingering there a bit longer than necessary. With your lips still on his scar, you look up at John through your eyelashes. John smiles down at you contentedly and starts running his hand through your hair, encouraging you to continue. You poke your tongue out slightly and gingerly draw it along the widest line of scar tissue. John groans deeply at your touch as his hand grips the back of your head, holding you there. You proceed to lick and kiss every inch of his scar, only stopping when you hear John moan your name above you.

 

John starts to stammer, realizing what he'd done, but you place your index finger on his lips, shushing him. You move your finger away, only to replace it with your lips on his. He seems shocked at first, but acquiesces. What started out as a sweet kiss becomes rather heated as his tongue slowly parts your lips, slides into your mouth and gently rolls around in your mouth with yours. Your wrap your arms around his neck, bringing your body closer to his. You feel his hands snake down your sides until they settle on your hips. He then grips you hard, pressing you against him. You feel his burgeoning erection filling his jeans as his body is flush with yours. You grind yourself against him, eliciting a rough moan to escape John's lips.

 

John then drags you towards the sofa, pushes you onto it, and climbs on top of you. He kisses you again passionately. His hands reach under your skirt, rubbing your swollen clit through your already soaked knickers. You moan breathily as his finger circles it with precision.

 

"John.. please..."

 

"Tell me what you want. I want to hear you say it."

 

His fingers tug at the waistband of your knickers and he glides in, parting your folds gently.

 

"John... I want your cock. I want you to _fuck_ me. Please, John. Fuck me _hard_."

 

Not wasting any time; he pulls out his hand from your knickers, yanks them off of you, and undoes his jeans. He shimmies his jeans down, reaches into his pants, and takes out his stiff, leaking cock. He spreads your legs wide, lines his cock with your dripping hole, and thrusts deep inside of you. He fucks you hard and fast, his hips grinding against yours.

 

"John! Oh, John! Fuck me harder, John!" you exclaim.

 

"Fucking christ, you're _tight_. You just love my cock, don't you? Tell me how much you love my cock, you little cock tease."

 

"John, I love your big cock. Oh my _god_ , you feel so fucking good!"

 

John pounds into your tight cunt harder and harder, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room obscenely.

 

You start to rub your clit, intensifying the sensation, until you come hard, screaming John's name.

 

John continues fucking you deeply until his own release takes over him, filling your cunt.

 

Breathing heavily, he places his arms on either side of you, holding himself up above.

 

"Fucking _hell_." John then gingerly moves a strand of hair that has fallen on your face away from it with his index finger. He kisses your lips softly. You feel the sweat from his face on yours. "That was amazing. Was it good for you? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

 

Before you can say a single word, you both hear a voice from behind you respond. "I think she enjoyed it very much, wouldn't you say so, my dear?"

 

"Mycroft! I... uhh.." John cries as he leaps off of you, hurriedly trying to right himself on the sofa. "I.. ummm.."

 

You sit up and surprise John by snuggling up close to him, wrapping your arms around his chest. "Daddy, John was _wonderful_. Did I do a good job, Daddy?"

 

"Yes, my darling girl. Splendid."

 

John turns to Mycroft and then to you, looking at both of you in disbelief. "Wait. What the hell is going on?"

 

"John, love. I know things have been rather stressful for you at the hospital and your nightmares have become a nightly occurrence. I had become concerned about your general well-being and expressed these thoughts to my sweet, loving daughter."

 

"Seeing Daddy so worried about you only made me want to help out. That's when I came up with a way to help you feel better. I mean, we've both noticed the way you look at me sometimes. I knew it wouldn't take too much to convince you to give in and take what you want. To allow you to be in control of yourself, sort of feel like a hero again, and get to fuck me like you've always wanted to. You're not angry with us, are you?"

 

John chuckled incredulously. "Mycroft, let me get this straight. You figured the only way to relieve my stress was to have your _daughter_ seduce me and then let me fuck her?"

 

"Well... yes. Did it work?"

 

John then pondered for a moment, smiled sweetly, and said finally "Oh god, yes."

 

**Author's Note:**

> While this story is set within the universe I created, the timeline/premise of this particular story doesn't quite match up with the other stories. It was written late last year before I had decided to publish them as a series. 
> 
> I guess this would fit in with the whole "I might have a military kink" thing relating to John Watson. 
> 
> I promise not all of my stories will only involve sex with John.


End file.
